


Infatuation

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, but towards the end lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jackson and Harrison have a little fun.
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Jackson Tucker
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Infatuation

Harrison sat between Jackson's legs, slowly exploring his younger brother's mouth with his tongue. Jackson ran his hand through Harrison's hair and moaned into his mouth.

"Mm, Harrison.." Jackson moved from his lips to Harrison's neck, he sucked on Harrison's neck which made him shudder. Harrison squirmed while Jackson kissed and sucked on his skin. 

Harrison wanted Jackson so bad, he whined which made Jackson giggle. He laid Harrison back then slid Harrison's pants and panties off, he grinned then got on his knees and pulled Harrison closer to the edge so his legs were hanging off. He spreaded his legs then kissed his inner thighs.

Harrison whined more until Jackson slid his finger into his wet pussy and pumped them in and out, making Harrison gasp and squirm. "F-Fuck.."

"Baby you're so wet," Jackson smiled as he slowly teased Harrison's clit with his tongue then added another finger. "Mm, are you that desperate for your baby brother?"

"Y-Yes.. please fuck m-me." Harrison whined louder. Jackson pumped his fingers faster, he swirled his tongue on his clit, making Harrison squeeze his thighs and moan out.

"Don't.. ah..., stop." He grinded against Jackson's mouth to match the strokes of his tongue, Jackson slipped his fingers out of Harrison's pussy then lifted his thighs closer to his mouth, earning a breathy fuck from his older brother. 

Harrison was close so Jackson lapped his tongue faster, his older brother panted and moaned, pushing Jackson's face even closer to his aching pussy. Harrison started trembling, he squeezed his thighs even tighter between Jackson's head then finally came with a loud moan of his name. 

Jackson lowered Harrison then quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled his boxers down to his ankles, he teased the head of his cock against Harry's slit then thrusted inside, muttering a fuck under his breath.

"You have such a tight little cunt," Jackson breath out while Harrison gripped the bedsheets, moaning.

Jackson thrusted deeper while Harrison panted and squirmed, he leaned over and shoved his tongue inside his mouth, He grunted and moaned into Harrison's mouth before he pulled away and nipped at his neck, covering his older brother in hickies down to his shoulder. 

"Fuck.. ah, J-Jackson I'm so close."

Jackson pounded as deep as he could, the room filled with sounds of skin slapping and the two brothers moans, Jackson snaked his hand around Harrison's throat and squeezed until he let out a loud grunt and came inside, he kept thrusting until Harrison came as well. Both brothers shuddered and panted, trying to catch their breaths.

Jackson slid himself out of Harrison, his cum dripped out of his older brother which made him smile, he got on his knees and thrusted his tongue inside him, licking some of the cum then brought his head up to Harrison, swapping the cum inside his mouth.

"Fuck.. you taste so good daddy."

Jackson grinned then kissed Harrison on the lips, he put his pants back on then crawled into bed, he waited until Harrison got redressed then crawled into bed as well to pull him close and cuddle with him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
